Tallie - Scrapper's Baby Sister
Appearance A very light reddish and white husky puppy with eyes that are super light blue. Unlike her older brother Scrapper, Tallie gets most of her looks from her father. Both her ears are semi floppy - mostly being white in color with the tips colored red. Her muzzle and stomach is all white, her tail - which is curled like a pure bred husky - is white at the bottom, a soft reddish hue on top. Her fur is very soft, even though it's also fluffy like her father's, Tallie always takes the time to brush it flat - she likes to present a professional appearance at first sight. Personality Super sweet and very kind. She's not very loud spoken but posses some hidden authority - especially when dealing with rowdy and obnoxious kids. She is a little shy when first meeting new pups. Just say a few kind words to her and take the time to get to know her and she will fall for you really fast. Tallie is very trusting and adores her older brother Scrapper, no matter how mean he tries to be to her. Deep down she knows he's hurting inside and is patiently waiting for the day where Scrapper will give in and let her into his life. Bio Tallie was separated from both her parents and her older brother at a very young age. While Scrapper was struggling to survive in Foggy Bottom, Tallie was actually in a different town, living with an older Grandmother who was struggling to bring up her two grandchildren. The children absolutely adored Tallie and loved her - while they were kids anyway. Tallie actually acted as the baby sitter and caretaker - for the grandmother - until the children grew up to adulthood and decided to move out. They wanted to live their own lives. For a while it was just Tallie and the Grandmother until the Grandmother got very tired. She finally gave in and moved into a retirement house for the elderly - unfortunately absolutely no pets were allowed. Tallie didn't want to live in the small house all by herself so she left. She had a few years of experience babysitting the kids and also being a caregiver for the Grandmother. Tallie knew she wanted to be some kind of service dog. Tallie had heard of Ryder first and was planning on visiting Adventure Bay to go see if he could help her out. At first she was crossing through Stormy Bay when a surprise wind storm blew up. Forced to take shelter, Tallie ran into Roderick and took shelter in his pup house with him. While they waited out the storm together he told her all about Deaton and even later on introduced her to him. Tallie was thrilled to meet Deaton. What was even more surprising though was when Tallie ran into the brother she never knew she had! It took a little a while but Tallie eventually settled in Stormy Bay. She lives at the Lookout with her brother, Deaton, and the rest of the Paw Patrol. Deaton was quite impressed with her experience of babysitting and being a former caretaker for the elderly. Since she wanted to be some kind of service dog Deaton offered her the position of official Babysitter for his Paw Patrol, much to Tallie's delight. Family Mother Father - Red, white, and tan husky. He was the biggest of his litter - and his fur is very very fluffy. Not much is known at this point, not even the fact if he is still alive or not. After leaving his wife behind no one has seen or heard from him since and he has yet to get in contact with his family. Scrapper - Older Brother Kylie and May Bella - They become more like sisters then team mates once they get to know her better. Job Baby Sitter and Health Care Taker for Deaton's Paw Patrol. Tallie's experience mostly lies with babysitting but she also has experience caring for the elderly. Vehicle and Pup Pack Work in progress. Crush Painter - Tallie was very surprised when Rory called her and asked if she was willing to work with a very mopey Painter. Tallie is a babysitter and caretaker pup - not a therapy pup! Tallie wasn't sure she was going to be much help but she decided to try her best and see if she could help (secretly asking Amaya for tips didn't hurt either). After listening to Painter's sad tale and letting him mostly mope and encouraging him whenever she got the chance, Painter eventually got over his mentor - and found someone new to crush on. After getting to know Tallie a bit better - and stepping carefully around her older brother Scrapper - Painter eventually asked her out. Tallie was very surprised - but also pleased. She accepted and they are currently dating right now (much to Scrapper's great annoyance.) Trivia * Tallie loves her prickly brother to pieces - she knew it was a very big surprise for him to discover he suddenly had a younger sister so Tallie very patiently waited for Scrapper to get used to her before she started trying to hang out around him and getting to know him better. Scrapper was a bit bitter over the fact she wasn't as miserable as he was in the past. But that was the past so he learns to let it go. To the present day Scrapper is learning to become a better - more protective - older brother. * Tallie loves dressing up with accessories May Bella makes for her. She always runs to May Bells when she has an upcoming date. * Amaya is her go to pup for relationship problems, tips and help. * Even though she sleeps in her pup house, Tallie bought a light pink pup bed that is super soft and easy to fall asleep in. Stories She Appears In: # Hello Big Brother - Coming one day. (Low priority) Category:Deaton's PAW Patrol Member Category:Stormy Bay Citizen